Lal'C Mellk Mal
|-|Lal'C= |-|Buster Machine Dix-Neuf= |-|Douze-Mille= |-|Buster Machine #19= Summary Lal'C, full name "Lal'C Mellk Mal", is an important character in Top o Nerae! 2: Diebuster. She is the pilot of Buster Machine 19, "Dix-Neuf" and the holder of the highest kill score among the Topless. Nono admires her and refers to her as "Onée-sama" (お姉様), most likely a reference to Noriko's calling Kazumi by that name in Gunbuster. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | 7-A | At least 5-A | High 5-A to Low 4-C, possibly higher | At least 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Lal'C Mellk Mal, Princess, Teacher's Pet, Curve Wrecker, Onée-sama, "Mover of Planets" Origin: Diebuster Gender: Female Age: 17, 27 (EoS) Classification: Human, Topless, Member of The Fraternity, ScientistDVD Volume 6 booklet. Powers and Abilities: Physics Manipulation (including manipulating particles to interact with the surrounding aether and generate Clefshin luminescence), Energy Manipulation (including Entropy Reversal)Diebuster Science Lessons, Quantization and transference of substances (Summoning)トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ August 2005 issue, Reality Alteration, Has a telepathic connection with Dix-Neuf, Will Empowerment, Piloting | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation via the control and conversion of mathematical quantum behavior with Topless reality alteration abilityトップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ May 2006 issue, Flight, Spaceflight, Skilled hand-to-hand combat, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Energy Projection, Heat Beam Emission, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Buster Cannon, Buster Gator, Buster Mite, Burning Wall, Intangibility, Large Size (Type 1), Transformation | Same as before, Telekinesis, Planetary scale warping of objects, possible BFR | Near FTL travel, Large Size (Type 5), transforming Douze-Mille into mecha form | Stronger than before without Telekinesis, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Aura, Physics Negation, Resistance to Physics Manipulation, FTL, Portal Creation and Subspace Travel, Indomitable Will, Spinning Attack (along with Nono) Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level | Mountain level (Destroyed a weakened Twin Tail-class Buster Legion that can destroy mountainsDiebuster - 1 - Please Let Me Call You Big Sister!) | [https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/calc-storage-planet-to-the-face-diebuster.17802/ At least Large Planet level] (Is able to warp the core from the remnants of Jupiter 2 and collide it with Excelio at least at high hypersonic speedsDiebuster - 5 - Mover of Planets) | [https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/calc-storage-planet-to-the-face-diebuster.17802/ Dwarf Star level to Small Star level], possibly higher with Douze-Mille (Accelerated the Earth to subliminal speed as an impactor close to the speed of lightDiebuster - 6 - The Story of Your Life) | At least Large Planet level in Buster Corps form (comparable to the likes of Buster Machine #7), likely Solar System level with Inazuma Kick (Disintegrated Space Monster Excelio Variable Gravity Well with the help from Buster Machine #7) Speed: At least Normal Human alone, Superhuman with her scooter | Relativistic attack/flight speed | Relativistic attack/flight speed | Relativistic, possibly higher (Moved at "sub-light" speed) | Relativistic+ combat/attack speed, Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human (Managed to open the hatch to the spinal cord passageway) | Class M+ (Strong enough to pull a space monster out from Mars), Class G via empowerment (Prevented Lalahcharn falling from orbitDiebuster - 2 - Don't call me Big Sis!) | At least Class Y+ with telekinesis (Lifted the core of Jupiter 2) | Class Y to Stellar with Douze-Mille (Accelerated the Earth) | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | Mountain Class | At least Large Planet Class with telekinesis | Dwarf Star Class to Small Star Class, possible higher with Douze-Mille (Close to SoL) | At least Large Planet Class, likely Solar System Class with Inazuma Kick Durability: Likely Athlete level | Mountain level (Deflected a 340 megaton blast from a Twin Tail-class) | Unknown. At least Mountain level | Planet level with Douze-Mille | At least Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Buster Machine #7 after retaining a Degeneracy Generator), likely Solar System level (Withstood own recoil from the Inazuma Kick) Stamina: No theoretical limit (until adulthood) | Effectively limitless in Buster Corps Space Monster form Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of metres with Dix-Neuf (at least tens of kilometers w/ beams), interplanetary in Long-Range Assault Setup | Interplanetary with telekinesis | Same | Unknown Standard Equipment: Forehead piece seal on forehead to contain her abilities when not in battle, Scooter, Dix-Neuf/Buster Machine #19 | Douze-Mille [[Buster Machine Dix-Neuf|Buster Machine Dix-Neuf/#19]] |-|Dix-Neuf= The oldest existing Buster Machine piloted by Lal'C, it measures approximately 50 meters in height. its name means "19" in French. Is is a veteran warrior, with signs of repair all over its body. It has numerous weapons installed throughout its body, such as a Buster Beam (ray), Buster Cannon (artillery), and Buster Gaiter (piercing weapon). It can change into a rocket shape. The Buster Machine is an artificial intelligence unit, and is capable of conducting light combat activities and maneuvers autonomously. * A control heart, protected by six layers of defense walls. Housed within the artificial heart chamber is the frame-shaped cockpit where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. |-|#19= The true form of Dix-Neuf, and its degeneracy generator that was removed long ago and replaced with a space monster's degeneracy generator. It's body glows red with heat and its armor coat trails in the ether. * The true cockpit hidden in the artificial brain. * The horn stuck in its right eye blocked the emergency spinal passage to the cockpit. * Degeneracy Generator: A space monster's degeneracy generator to replace the original one that was removed long ago, attaining its true form Buster Machine #19. * Buster Gator: A hand-held chainsaw/knuckle weapon augmented by the right forearm rockets. * Buster Beam Cannon: Fired a powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of space monster from its chest. * Buster Missiles: Missiles located on its left forearm. * Finger Guns: Dix-Neuf's fingers can fire volleys of massive artillery shelling, used for Buster Cannon. * Armor Coat: Contains the "Burning Wall" of micro-missiles and is flexible enough to be rolled into a cylindrical shape to fire particle beams. * Hannya Eyes: Located on its back; used for Evil Gazer. * Long-Range Assault Setup: Takes on the form of a rocket with long range sensors.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ September 2005 issue * Dix-Neuf is equipped with artificial intelligence, allowing it to accrue battle experience itself. * Physical Canceller: The physical cancellers onboard run using the Topless ability, giving Dix-Neuf powers beyond the laws of physics. Douze-Mille - An assault weapon that uses modified super large-scale ether flow acceleration devices, in order to defeat the true enemy of humanity―the planet-sized Exelio fluctuating gravity well. Dix-Neuf, piloted by the "Mover of Planets" Lal'C Mellk Mal, handles the control stick of the Douze-Mille. Douze-Mille, the largest weapon in terms of scale in the history of mankind, is comprised of the main Douze-Mille body that controls the acceleration devices, and the ultimate special assault mass weapon for the battle on the mainland―Earth. * Earth: The ultimate special assault mass weapon. * Acceleration Ring: Equipped with 36 acceleration devices. * Ether Cutter: Surrounding the equator cuts through the flow of the ether and reduces acceleration resistance. * Exotic Maneuver State: Douze-Mille transforms into a giant humanoid shape through Lal'C's Topless abilities. The body is composed of salvaged acceleration rings and body components. The bridge section is the head and a warped form with asymmetrical left and right sides. Intelligence: Experienced Topless and top graduate from the academy, holds the best kill count in the Fraternity. Later becomes a scientist performing research into wildlife. | Dix-Neuf possesses basic sentience and can act independently, has countless battle experiences. Weaknesses: Cannot use her powers if forehead is sealed, once Lal'C reaches a certain age, she loses her Topless abilities | Some Exotic Maneuvers cannot be used due to the deep wound on its right eye | Unknown Feats: * Fought with a Reconnaissance Type fake space monster. * Summoned Dix-Neuf inside of Lalacharn. * Summoned Dix-Neuf in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DHajT.gif|Exotic Maneuver File:LerkAn1.gif|Buster Cannon File:DHDxD.gif|Buster Shield File:DH94I.gif|Buster Beam File:DHWEG.gif|Burning Wall File:LerkAn4.gif|Evil Gazer & Cloak Gun File:DS07s.gif|Double Inazuma Kick * Buster Gator: A hand-held chainsaw/knuckle weapon augmented by Dix-Neuf's right forearm rockets. * Buster Shield: Using the Gakuran-style cloak as a defensive weapon, it can block all kinds of attacks. * Buster Beam: Fired a powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of space monster from Dix-Neuf's chest. * Buster Mite: Missiles located on Dix-Neuf's left forearm. * Burning Wall: Micro-missiles stored in the inner layer of Dix-Neuf's coat. * Buster Cannon: Dix-Neuf's fingers can fire volleys of massive artillery shelling. * Cloak Beam: Dix-Neuf's coat rolls up and shoots a powerful energy flow. * Evil Gazer: Energy beams hidden underneath its coat that fires from the back of Dix-Neuf, thereby unexpectedly cutting down opponents. * Exotic Maneuvers: Super Maneuvers that surpass physical laws, its otherwise rigid trench coat is able to flex and move almost as if it weighed little more than a piece of clothing, causing the laws of physics and characteristics of the surrounding area to be over-written and eroded. It can use weaponry powered by its Topless pilots. * Exotic Drive * Buster X Attack: A combination move performed with Nicola in his Buster Machine that was never shown. * Telekinesis: After the awakening of both Dix-Neuf and Lal'C the machine was granted the power of telekinesis. Dix-Neuf can move entire planetoids and accelerate them to at least massively hypersonic if not relativistic speeds like it was showcased when Lal'C sent the small planet of Vulcan crashing against the Excelio Variable Gravity Well. Dix-Neuf can also collect space debris to create a giant almost comparable to Nono's Diebuster in size. * Buster Corps form: By unlocking the true cockpit and reactive Degeneracy generator, Dix-Neuf will transform into Buster Corps "Space Monster" form, the overcoat turn into pure energy. By via feat and power-scaling, it should be on par with Nono in Buster Machine form. * Inazuma Kick: In the traditional fashion of the first Top o Nerae! series, Buster Machine #19 boosts up into the air with crackling lightning and descends down upon its opponent with a powerful kick. ** Inazuma Double Kick: Finishing move performed by the freshly restored Buster Machine #19 and Nono in tandem. They descend on the enemy while spinning in a huge tornado-like fashion to build up momentum. Following that they kick the enemy at the exact same time with devastating results. Easily in the Multi-Solar System level ballpark as the attack disintegrated the Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the black hole it carried. Key: Base Lal'C | Dix-Neuf | Awakened form | Douze-Mille | Buster Corps form Explanations "Topless" is the generic name for the super-power that catalyzes the generation of free movement energy and information beyond the laws of physics. It's still unknown why this power awoke in people, but figuratively speaking, the brain is like a black hole, acting as the event horizon where events occur in the skill. The right and left hemispheres of the brain process two high-density magnetic fields with different spins, the convergence causing a degeneration effect. By interfering with each other, they produce a stable exposed point located on the front of the forehead. This produces a super-space corridor which is the border with an unknown high dimension of space. The energy that bypasses this corridor is lossless, transformed from a quantum state, and appears as Topless power, having no theoretical limit. Gallery File:Lal'c.jpg File:Raruku.png File:OG8IxG8.gif File:Origin_1.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku-hen Dix Neuf All Attacks File:Super Robot Taisen Z3 Tengoku-hen Dix-Neuf(True Form) All Attacks Others - Lal'C is apparently calmed by the sound of a heartbeat. - Lal'C dislikes coffee. - Lal'C appears in a cameo in the bathhouse episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, along with Nono and several other Gainax characters.Gurren Lagann Episode 6 - Origin of her name derived from L'Arc-en-Ciel which means French rainbow.Web連載漫画不適なトリビア Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Pilots Category:Summoners Category:Mecha Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Physics Users Category:Gainax Category:Super Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Hax Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Spin Users Category:Heat Users Category:Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Martial Artists Category:Aether Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4